simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Entenda todas as referências da abertura especial dos Simpson criada por Del Toro
Uma das coisas que podemos falar do diretor mexicano de cinema de terror Guillermo Del Toro é que ele está em todas. Depois de misturar robôs e monstros em Círculo de Fogo (Pacific Rim) quem poderia imaginar que ele colocaria infinitas referência de filmes de terror na abertura de Os Simpsons. center|400px A sequência de abertura é carregada de referências, e é sensacional. Ele coloca referências de todos os filmes que ele dirigiu, e aproveita para homenagear vários mestres, como Alfred Hitchcock, Stephen King e Edgar Alan Poe. O especial anual A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIV (Treehouse of Horror XXIV), foi ao ar nos EUA , dia 06 de outubro. Confira o vídeo da abertura e não pisque. Se você fechar os olhos é bem provável que não consiga mais abrí-los. Nunca mais. center|400 px Vamos às referências: A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIV: O corvo do início da abertura parece o corvo de três olhos de Game of Thrones, mas não é; Soldados do filme coreano R-Point (2004) e do filme inglês Deathwatch (2002) lutando contra zumbis; A torre do relógio marca 10:04, horário de De Volta para o Futuro (Back to the Future, 1985); O jaeger Gypsy Danger contra o kaiju Knifehead (Pacific Rim) lutam ao fundo; O ônibus escolar modificado como o da refilmagem de Madrugada dos Mortos (Dawn of Dead, 2004); Um raio atinge o traz à vida boneco gigante de Lard Lad Donuts, tal qual todos objetos de Comboio do Terror (Maximum Overdrive, 1986) – ou cena repetida de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VI (Treehouse of Horror VI); E depois é devorado pelo Chefe Wiggum como o cíclope de Simbad e a Princesa (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad, 1958); Alfred Hitchcock brinca com Os Pássaros (The Birds, 1963); Bart escreve o texto do livro de Jack em O Iluminado (The Shining, 1980) enquanto o mestre do horror Stephen King o assusta; O zelador Willie como Hellboy (2000) luta contra Karl Kroenen; Homer se transforma no monstro vampiro de Blade II (2002) e Carl vira Blade, o Caçador de Vampiros; A versão original dos Simpsons está enterrada, assim como Godzilla; E abaixo estão o Sr. Burns como o Homem Pálido de Labirinto do Fauno (Pan’s Labirynth, 2006), e Smither como a fada, do mesmo filme; Maggie tá na esteira sentada antes do escaravelhos de Cronos (1993) e o número que aparece na caixa registradora é 666 (referências variadas). Marge é o inseto gigante de Mutação (Mimic, 1997); Quatro versões de O Fantasma da Ópera (The Phantom of the Opera, 1925/1943/1962/2004) e O Fantasma do Paraíso (The Phantom of the Paradise, 1974); Retrado da Maggie com tentáculos da Casa da Árvore do Terror IX (Treehouse of Horror IX); Bart anda de skate pelos tentáculos do demônio Cthulhu; Os autores H.P. Lovecraft (criador do Cthulhu), Edgar Allan Poe, Ray Bradbury (e seu Uma Sombra Passou Por Aqui (Illustrated Man, 1969), Richard Matheson (perto do personagem Mathias, do filme A Última Esperança da Terra (The Omega Man, 1971). Bart e outros personagens são perseguidos pelos famosos monstros da Universal Studios: Frankenstein, Drácula, o Monstro da Lagoa Negra, Lobisomem, a Noiva do Frankenstein, o Homem Invisível, a Múmia e os alienígenas de Guerra entre Planetas (The Island Earth, 1955); Maggie dirige o Lincoln Continental Mark III customizado do filme O Carro, Máquina do Diabo (The Car, 1977); Millhouse é devorado pelo peixe mutante de três olhos da primeira temporada de Os Simpsons. A bicicleta parece com a de Os Goonies (The Goonies, 1985); Rod Serling é segurado pelo robô da série Perdidos no Espaço (Lost In Space, 1965); A planta Elemental (o Deus da Floresta) do filme Hellboy II (2008) aparece ao fundo; Um morlock de A Máquina do Tempo (The Time Machine, 1960) surge atrás do Xenomorfo de Alien, O Oitavo Passageiro (Alien, 1979); Lon Chaney em Londres depois da Meia Noite (London After Midnight, 1927); Hans Moleman desenha a silhueta de Alfred Hitchcock; A nave de Kang e Kodos (os alienígenas da série Os Simpsons) bate na nave de Os Primeiros Homens na Lua (First Men in the Moon, 1964); Ro-Man, o Monstro Robô (Robot Monster, 1953) – (o gorila com um capacete) Alienígenas verdes de Invasion of the Saucer Men (1957), e O Monstro do Ártico (The Thing From Another World, 1951) aparece em frente a eles; A Mosca da Cabeça Branca (The Fly, 1958), filme com Vincent Price; O exército de esqueletos de Jasão e o Velo de Ouro (Jason and the Argonauts, 1963) O lagarto monstro de A Vinte Milhões de Léguas da Terra (20 Million Miles to Earth, 1957); Nosferatu, o primeiro vampiro do cinema (1927); O robô Gort de O Dia Em Que A Terra Parou (The Day the Earth Stood Still, 1951); Johnny Eck e Schlitzie de Monstros (Freaks, 1932); A Múmia e o Homem Invisível de novo; Daniel Clay de Plano 9 do Espaço Sideral (Plan 9 from Outer Space, 1959) ao lado da Morte; No sofá Homer é Santi, o fantasma órfão de A Espinha do Diabo (The Devil’s Backbone, 2001); Lisa cai no buraco do coelho, igual ao filme Alice no País das Maravilhas (Alice in Wonderland, 1951); O Sapo Hipnótico (Hypnotoad) de Futurama; A recriação completa do final de Labirinto do Fauno (Pan’s Labyrinth, 2006); E, para fechar com chave de ouro, Bart como Pan. NOTA: O especial de horror de Os Simpsons passou no aniversário de 51 anos da morte de Tod Browning, diretor de Monstros (Freaks, 1932). Boa parte dos filmes antigos estão disponíveis inteiros no YouTube para quem quiser assistir. Fonte: http://www.paraiba.com.br O blog Simpsonsbr fez um post com as imagens de quase todas as referências, olha lá: http://www.blogsimpsonsbr.com/2013/10/referencias-da-abertura-do-especial-de.html Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Episódios da 25ª temporada